The present invention generally relates to saws and more particularly to a saw to facilitate cutting of roofing.
Saws for cutting roofing need to have their front end pulled up “out of cut” or into a transport position when the engine is running but no cutting is being performed. Traditionally, lowering the saw back “into cut” or into a working position, as well as holding the saw in the transport position, has been accomplished by moving an adjustment rod by hand which can be cumbersome, especially on heavy twin saws.
Furthermore, changing a drive belt on a traditional roofing saw requires removing the shaft and/or the bearings that supports the shaft to access a pulley. This requires realignment of the shaft upon remounting. Cutting a roofing surface deposits large amounts of debris on the shaft and bearings, and the process of sliding the bearing off the shaft and replacing it is difficult and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is a need to have a saw to facilitate cutting of roofing to overcome deficiencies encountered in prior roofing saws.